neonfandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes
Here we will put quotes quoted by our wonderful members of NeoN :D They can be funny, serious, weird, or even stupid. Anything works :3 Meoow: "Woopas are annoying my life -.-" Rebeks:" I'm smexy " Grace: " YOLO!! " R0SE16:lalalalalala WindyXD: "Shaddup Catson" TouhouKing: " I don't know if I should take my shirt off or not because snw will want to look at my abs " Beastdude: " i died ._. " xXsnwdropp: " I love Yaoi " Hitomi10: " lalala " Touhouking: "Kooii" Hitomi10: "Kooii" Darksky13: "I love yuri and yaoi is gross" Linkzs: "No Comment..." xXsnwdropp: "Ties you to a tree" Hitomi: "Onii-san is adorable TouhouKing: "NO IM SMEXY ;) " Beastdude: "Im your chicken" Jesst7: "what you say" Rebek: "Im the smexyer one" Touhouking: " YURI RULES... YAOI SUCKS..." Beastdude: "σ_σ not cool" xXsnwdropp: "SHUT UP TOTO" TouhouKing: "I'll kill you" Darksky13: "KIll" Darksky13: "Die" Hitomi10: "I made daddy proud ~Music~(sun shine)" badbob159: "im a barbie" badbob159: "Hold on." xxfoxface: "POPTARTS:" Darksky13: "i want poptarts or ill die" xxfoxface and Darksky13: "Poptarts make you high..." xxfoxface: "RAINBOW!!!!!" Hitomi10: "Fvck" Darksky13: "stop cursing or ill kick you out" Hitomi10: "your wouldn't dare" TouhouKing: "but i would" Hitomi10: "but you aren't the guild leader :3" xXsnwdropp: "im snws sister" Darksky13: "I ate to much sugar" xXsnwdropp: kooii my butt Beastdude: "im not ur mommy! >~<" AmberWest: "Swag" TouhouKing: "she must be on her period" Darksky13: PLL KILLZ YEW Darksky13: FEAR THE PLL!!! FEAR IT!!! @,@ xXsnwdropp's sister: I HAVE BALLZ OF STEEL Darksky13: All i hear is pretty music: lalalala Category:NeoN Category:Quotes Category:Hi Category:Stuff Category:TWOM Category:Members Category:rainbow Category:quotey Category:kooii Category:Hello Category:KKOOOOOIIII Category:you wanna fight me litttalll girrrll Category:my butt Category:diaper Category:beastypoo Category:Page Category:i smell a s Category:bleh Category::3 Category:charlie bit my finger Category:smexy Category:lalapie Category:YOU WANNA FIGHT ME DARKWIND Category:ALRIGHT THEN LETS CAT FIGHT Category:GET IT?? GRT MAH JOKE?? Category:MOMMY I MADE A BOOMBOOM Category:SORRY TOTO HONEY ILL CLEAN UR DIAPEY Category:WTF Category:IMA GET U Category:Woot~ Category:THANK YOU MOMMY Category:XP Category:>:D Category:PEACE MAN PEACE!!!!! Category:SNAPE SNAPE SEVARUS SNAPE DUMBLEDORE Category:peace in DA WORLD Category:WOOT WOOT Category:SPAMMIN XP Category:DUM,BLEDORE NOW DIE Category:LALLAALLALALA Category:SHALALALA~ Category:LALALALALALLA Category:YOU SMELL LIKE PANTYHOSES Category:CANT GET U OUTTA MEH HEAD MAN Category:YOU WANNA FIGHT LITTALLLL GIRLLLL Category:IM SO SMEXY U DIE Category:STARSHIPS R MEANT TO FLLLLYYYYY Category:TOUCH DA SKY MAN Category:IM THE SMEXIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD Category:zzzzzzzzzz Category:STARSHIPS WERE MEANT TO KICK UR BUTT Category:HELL YEAH Category:LLLLAAAAMMMAAAA Category:R ther too many cats? 0.0 Category:LAMA Category:SIRAS Category:LANOS Category:YOU EAT CATS U CATSON EATER Category:FTW PPL Category:LETS KICK SOME BUT! Category:Hehe Category:DUMB azzzzzzzzz Category:U DIE AND US PELLED LLAMA WRONG U LLAMA U SMELL LIKE A DONKEY MONKEY LLAMA BUTT AND TOTO WILL STARE AT IT Category:.... Category:DIE INA HOLE Category:I WEIGH 110 POUNDS I THINK CUZ YESTERDAY I HAD MCDONALDS -SLAPS MAH SMEXY THIGHS- Category:CRY TO UR MOMMY Category:I WIN HAHAHAHA Category:IF UR WONDERING WHO I AM, I AM A WINNER!!! BOOM BOOM LOOK AT MY GUNS -shows biceps- Category:MY BICEPS LOOK LIKE LLAMAS SMEXY LLAMAS I ROCK Category:PIES R TAKING OVA DA WORLD Category:HIDE YO CHILDREN HIDE YO WIFE Category:ILL KILL U WITH A KNIFE Category:STARSHIPS WERE MEANT TO KIIIICKKK UR BUTT Category:YOU LOSE I WIN LETS CELEBRATE WITH PIES Category:WHAT KIND OF PIES MOMMY? Category:BANANA Category:CHERRY Category:BLUEBERRY Category:LEMON Category:BOSTON CREAM Category:CHOCOLATE Category:COCONUT Category:STRAWBERRY Category:STARBERRIEZ!!!!!!! Category:SPAGHETTI Category:o.o Spaghetti pies mommy? Category:Yes toto honey Category:LALALLALALALA Category:IF I EAT SPAGHETTI PIES MOMMY I WILL EXPLODE!!! Category:BUT YOU WILL EXPLODE HAPPY WITH YUMMY FOOD IN YOUR TUMMY SO ITS ALL GOOD Category:OKAY MOMMY Category:HEY SONNY TOTO WANNA GO TO THE PARK Category:YES DADDY CAN IMOUTO COME Category:YES SONNY TOTO LETS GO HITOMI AND TOTO GO IN THE CAR NOW Category:-toto and hitomi go in the car- Category:DADDY BEASTDUDE ARE WE THERE YET???? Category:ARE WE THERE YET????? Category:ARE WE THERE YET???!?!!?!?!?! Category:CALM YOUR BUTTS CHILDREN WE ARE ALMOST THERE Category:I CANT CALL MY BUTTS I THINK I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM Category:USE THE BATROOM WHEN WE GET THERE TOTO!!! Category:-toto farts- Oopsie Category:NOOO -beastdude facepalms- GOOD WERE HERE NOW GET OUTTA THE CAR U FARTING BUMS Category:(hitomi) HEY I DIDNT FART!!!! Category:OKAY THE BATHROOMS ARE OVER THERE GO USE THEM -sits down and reads the neon news- Category:-toto and hitomi come out after 10 minutes- HEHEHEE Category:GOD WAT TOOK U TWO SO LONG IN THERE?! Category:Sowwie daddy x3 had to go boomboom Category:(hitomi) i accidentally went in the boys bathrooma and toto stunk up the place!! Category:Toto honey please dont eat all your beans next time, i promise we eont have that for dinner again. Category:NO I LIKE MAKING FARTING SONGS!!! Category:Sigh, go play on the playground kids. Category:OKAY DADDY Imouto look at the swings!! Category:-they run to the swings- LET ME PUSH YOU IMOUTO Category:NO LET ME PUSH YOU ONII-SAN!! Category:IM STRONGER!!! Category:FINE ONII-SAN!! -sits on swing And toto pushes her so hard she goes in a loop de loop- (toto) giggles Category:-hitomi jumps off swing- Category:Sowwie imouto x3 Category:NOT FUNNY!!! -slaps onii-san a hundred and one times- Category:Ow! -touches face where red marks are- why me? Category:OKAY KIDS YOU READY TO GO woah toto why is your face so red? did you meet a hot girl? Category:No daddy imouto--- Category:(hitomi) IMOUTO COMPLIMENTED HIM SO MUCH HE STARTED BLUSHING Category:No!!!! SHE SLAPPED ME DADDY Category:Okay kids lets go home no more figting. and when we get home leave me alone and go bother mommy (snw) Category:OKAY -they get home and start running to snws room- Category:What do u want kids? Category:Me hungwy!! (toto and hitomi rub their tummies- Category:Here are some gummy bears -gives them a box- now let mommy rest i have a baby in my tummy Category:Imouto do you think we will have another bruber or sissy? Category:(hitomi) I hope its a sissy! I hate being around boys everyday Category:Heyy! -toto frowns- I got you an ipod with all BVB songs on it for your birthday!! For ur next birthday ill give ya a bag of dog poop!! Category:Sowwy onii-san -hugs toto- Category:Its ok imouto! Category:(hitomi) goes to room and logs on wiki chat- Category:xXsnwdropp: Wb hitomi! Category:Darksky13: wb hitomi!!!!! Category:badbob159: wb hit Category:Hitomi10: ty .-. Category:~ Aropruett has joined the chat. ~ Category:Hitomi10: hi onii-san! Category:Darksky13 wb hi :3 Category:xXsnwdropp: wb toto!! Category:badbob159: hey toto ur sis thinks im gay Category:Aropruett: imouto -.- come to my room right now Category:Hitomi10: NO! Category:-toto walks into hitomis room, picks her up and carries her to his room, sets her on the bed- Imouto, why are u calling him gay?! Category:Because of him and daddy! Category:What?! They are just friends Category:Thats what you think Category:-.- How is your wiggly tooth? Category:I cant pull it out! Category:Pull it out slowly Category:Thats what she said. LMAO Category:imouto -.- go to ur room no chatting for u Category:THE END!! Category:dasfg Category:THATSESH WAT SHE SAIZ Category:i hate u Category:ur a gay azz hole man.. Category:IK U GOTTA GO BOOM BOOM MAN!!!!!! Category:N U KNOW IT! Category:R.I.P SNOW Category:Turd face Category:XP SHUT UP Category:CYA IN MEHICO!!!!!!!! Category:get me a dam taoco -.- Category:GO N DIE INA HOLE Category:I WANA MAKE A BOOMBOOM Category:"Snow, shut up"~ DarkWind Category:DarkWind:Hey snow Category:XXsnwdropp: WHAT WENDY Category:DarkWInd: PK ME MAN PK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Category:XXsnwdop: why...? Category:DarkWind: -hands snow a shove;- GO N GET ME TACOS IN MEXICO MAN! Category:XXsnwdropp: WTF -walks away- Category:DarkWInd: fine... -detonates a button and the shovel turns into a dong bush and eats sonow Category:THE DAM END MAN Category:A Category:B Category:hgjyk Category:gr Category:efroph Category:nedfwk/l Category:ROCKNRULE Category:Grr~ Category:e b Category: egar Category:MADGAR R+GRRRR Category:f Category:IM SMEXY N U KNOW IT MAN Category:wha happ Category:>.< Category:OH SHYT Category:YUMMY IN MY TUMMMY Category:hell yeah... Category:WOOT Category::P Category:? Category:HEHE Category:Kitt and Catson Sittin Ina Tree~ Category:WTF WENDY Category:U ATE CRAZY FLAKES OR SOMETHIN Category:LALALALLALA Category:SNW: HOW DO O Category:OOPS^ Category:SNW: HPW DO Category:OOPS^ Category:OOPS Category:SNW: HOW DO HORSES PEE Category:LALALALA Category:omg i didnt add tht category ~snw Category:YES U DID Category:LALALALLALALALALALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:DIDNT U SNW? Category:YES U DID!!!!! Category:SNW: HORSES PEE WHILE STANDING!!!!!!!!!! :D Category:TIS IS A STORY!!!!!!!! Category:HITOMI IS DA HORSE Category:-snw sits next to horse (hitomi) Category:Snw: Hitomi how do ya pee?!?!?!! Category:-Da horse stands up and pees- Category:SNW: oh dats how u pee?! i bought a toilet for nothing!!!!! Category:wendy: ILL USE DA TOILET!!!! Category:Snw: dont ya have one already????? Category:Wendy: This ones for mah cow! Category:Snw: ... Category:Wendy: I wanna know how cows pee Category:-beast is the cow- Category:Beast: MOO Category:Kiki: COUNTRY AND I KNOW IT!!!! I ROPE COWS!!! -ropes beast and takes him to nyan cat world- Category:Wendy: NOOO MY COW!!! Now ill never know how cows pee!! Category:Snw: -pats wendys back and gives her ice cream- Category:-wendy throws ice cream at bobs face and snw becomes a hobo- Category:snw: SPARE CHANGE???? i will sing for ya!!!! Category:Toto: Lets sing together snw!!!! -is also a hobo- Category:Snw: kk!! Category:SNW AND TOTO: I I LOVE U U LOVE ME WERE A HAPPY FAMILY Category:-snw and toto become famous- Category:bekah: OMG I WANT UR AUTOGRAPH!!!!! Category:Wendy becomes a killer psychopath and chases after snw and toto and bekah witha bloody chainsaw Category:dark: STOP! IM A COP! pew pew Category:Res: SNW!! Ive come here to save u!! I want to be ur hubby again!! Category:-res and snw run towards each other then kiki comes back from nyan cat world- Category:Kiki: OMG HE LOOKS LIKE A COW -ropes res and takes him to nyan cat world and locks him up with beast- NOW KISS mwahahahahaha Category:Dark: -arrests kiki and locks her up with them- Category:Snw: WAT?! Why arrest HER?! DONT U SEE US BEING CHASED BY A BLOODY PSYCHOPATH?! Category:Dark: Youre right! But im too lazy -sleeps- Category:Snw: NOOOOOOO Category:Toto: -calls 911 for another cop- HELLO IS ANYONE AT THE POLICE DEPARTMENT THERE?! Category:ranom dude: hello welcome to good burger home of the good burger may i take ur order Category:Snw: ORDER A MILKSHAKE!!!!!! Category:Toto: NO WE ARE IN A CRISIS!!! -orders french fries- Category:DA FAK!!!!! xD Category:i eat yew Category:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:-catches bob and a pony in a room- UR A CHEATER BOB!!!! Category:Bob; 'i-its nit wat u think!!!' Category:OH YESH IT IS LITTLE RICH CHILD!!!! Category:Bob: "the truth is..." Category:TNAT U R TRYIN TO EAT MY PONY!! Category:pfft yeah ( i was gunna murduer it but it dsnt matter at this point...) Category:Wendy: Omg a candy store!! -walks inside and gets turned into a boy- Category:Random girl: ooh ur hot wanna go out? ;) Category:Wendy: WTF IM A FRKIN GIRL -slaps girl- DIE!!!!!! Category:-ninja comes- ninja: 女の子を叩いたりしないでください！あなたはそれを後悔するでしょう！あなたは死ぬと被るだろう！ Category:Wendy: OH YA U WANNA FIGHT BRING IT ON Category:-sumo comes- Category:Wendy: omg sumo!!! -runs to bob- help me!!! Category:Bob: umm who r u? Category:Wendy: Im wendy?! Dont u see me?! Category:Bob: Umm i see a dude... with abs Category:Snw: ABS!!!!!!! omgomgomg ABS!!!!!! ABS!!!!! -faints- Category:Wendy: Wtf i have no abs!!! Category:-candy store owner (alice) hands wendy a mirror- Category:Wendy: OMG IM A DUDE!! Im hawtt xD Category:Alice: U can attract ppl to my candy store!! Would u like a job here!! Category:Wendy: Depends.. How much will I get paid?! Category:Alice: Hmm... 20 lollipops a day? Category:Wendy: Sounds good!! Wait... I will get fat!! Can i get payed in cash? :3 -wears shades- Category:Alice: Alright $20 a day! Category:Wendy: Ok ;3 Category:-wendy stands by door- random ppl: OMG LOOK AT THT HOT GUY LETS GO BUY CANDY FOR HIM!!!!!! -everyone runs inside- Category:-papparazzi comes and takes pictures of him- Category:Beast comes- beast: Wtf wendy is a GIRL!!!! Category:Wendy: shut ur mouth ya potato!! Category:-sumo comes and kills papparazzi and random ppl- Category:Wendy: omg y they r my fans!! Y sumo y r u so cruel?! -cries- Category:sumo: あなたは、女の子ではない男の子です！あなたは、あなたのファンに値しない！あなたがポニーMAD作ったのであなただけのボーイに変身！ Category:Wendy: I did not make a pony mad!! -steps on a floor tile and turns into a girl again- NOOO!!! IM A GIRL AGAIN!!! Category:Sumo: あなたが罰せられる必要があります。 Category:Wendy: DONT PUNISH ME THIS WAY!! Category:Sumo: 良い一日 Category:Wendy: NO!! IT is NOT a good day!! GOOD DAY URSELF FAT BUB!!! Category:Alice: Wheres my employee?? Category:Wendy: Umm right here... Category:Alice: Youre a girl?! Category:Wendy: Yup.. Category:Alice: Youre fired!!!! Category:Wendy: Fine!! Category:Beast: What just happened?! I was asleep. Category:wendy: oh nothing. NOTHING AT ALL -knocks over a fire hydrant- Category:-dark da cop comes- Tsk tsk tsk -sticks a ticket on wendy's forehead- Category:Wendy: -looks at ticket- Oh its not that bad. Category:Beast: u sure? Wendy: yup its all cool :) Category:-10 seconds later- Category:Wendy: -rips ticket up furiously, chews it up, makes a fire, spits ticket in fire, makes fire bigger, slams a piano on top, puts piano on fire- Category:Beast: chill bro Category:Wendy: AGGHHHHHH -flips car over into big fire- Category:Beast: -says quietly; coughs- litterer -coughs- Category:Wendy: -stares at beast angrily- Category:Beast: Well im just gonna.. yknow.. -runs away- Category:Wendy: -turns into a tiny chihuahua- Woof? Category:DE END!!! MUAHAHAHA Category:... Category:Dark: lalalala Category:ITS 12 AM IM BORED TO DEATH D: Category::OO MIDNIGHT SNACK TIME!!! Category::OO MIDNIGHT SNACK TIME!!! Category:WOOT WOOT ICE CREAM Category:ICE CREAM AT MIDNIGHT YAYYYY Category:ME GOIN HYPER AT 12 AM HAHAHAHA Category:HAHAHAHAHA Category:Lalalala Category:Im at a payphone tryin to cll home���� Category:All of my change�� I spent on youu������ Category:Where have the times�� gone Baby its all wrong where r the plans we made for two������ Category:I know its hard to remember the ppl�� we used to be���� Category:Its even harder to picture that ur not here next to me������ Category:You say its too late to make it���� Category:But is it too late to try���� Category:And in that time�� that u wasted all of our bridges burn�� down���� Category:Ive wasted my nights⛺���� Category:You turned out the lights�������� Category:now im paralyzed������ Category:still stuck in that time�� when we called it ❤ but even the sun sets in paradise������ Category:IM AT A PAYPHONE☎TRYIN TO CALL HOME��ALL OF MY CHANGE��I SPENT ON U�� Category:WHERE HAVE THE TIMES�� GONE BABY ITS ALL WRONG Category:WHERE R THE PLANS WE MADE FOR TWO������ Category:IF HAPPY EVER AFTER DID EXIST������ Category:I WOULD STILL B HOLDIN U LIK THIS������ Category:ALL THOSE FAIRYTALES R FULL OF POOP������ Category:L Category:ONE MORE STUPID ❤ SONG�� ILL B SICK������ Category:NOW IM AT A PAYPHONE��☎�������� Category:WTH I LUV THIS STORY...NOT Category:IM SCARED Category:ME HAD A SCARY DREAM Category:BOB STOLE ALL MY BIBBLE Category:THEN WENDY TURNED INTO A DUDE AGAIN Category:DEN SNW DATED WENDY Category:WENDY WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH SNW CUZ SHE THOUGHT SNW ONLY LIKED HER FOR HER ABS Category:WENDY WENT TO BIBBLE FOR ADVICE Category:BOB WAS TOO BUSY EATING BIBBLE Category:WENDY KNOCKED TH BIBBLE OUT OF HIS HAND Category:"YOULL GET FAT FROM BIBBLE NOW HELP ME" Category:DEN BIBBLE WAS DRUNK FROM BIBBLE (o.o;) SO HE TOLD HER/HIM TO GET DRUNK AND BREAK UP WITH SNW Category:Wendy thought bob was always right so she got drunk and went to snw o.o Category:She kissed snws hand and said Category:"M little snow white i have to be goneee" Category:Snw cried and turned into a baby Category:Beast came and put snw in a crib and changednher diapey xD Category:Then toto came and wendy kissed him and toto said r u drunk or somethin Category:wendy said yea she was and she went to snws crib Category:toto: aww thts a cute baby Category:wendy: ikr we should raise her together Category:then beast came he was a ninja he smacked wendy and toto with nunchucks "SNWS MY BABY BACK OFF" Category:"waaah" snw cried Category:beast: she must have made a boomboom -changes snw diapey- Category:"waah" she cried again Category:beast: hmm she must be hungry -gives snw peas- Category:snw spit peas at beast then threw up on him Category:"waah, she cried again Category:beast: ah snw u ruined my ninja suit!! Category:"hehehe" snw giggled Category:beast: oh NOW u stop cryin?!! U MEANIE BABY! -he cried and went to room and turned into baby- Category:jess and bob: aww look a ninja baby lets raise it Category:beast: -gets nunchucks out- hehe Category:-dark is da maid- lalala -cleans cabinet then drops vase- lalala -walks away- Category:toto: noooo my vasee ur fired sky!! Category:dark: NOOO wahhh -cries turns into baby- Category:toto: another baby?! -puts dark in crib- Category:jess and bob: aww look another cute baby and shes in a maid costume lets raise her too!! Category:beast: giggle -hits dark with nunchucks- Category:Bob: bad beast!! you get a time out!! -puts beast in living room- Category:beast: hehe me ninja -gets out of trap- Category:beast: -crawls to mommy- Category:jess: gasp he got out of the cage Category:bob: omg hes ninja baby Category:jess: wait wheres baby dark?' -looks in crib and shes not there- Category:Steve is like wtf